


That wrong Emeritus family

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sin is the main pillar of this church where the Emeritus dynasty lives but this time we'll see them reacting to a sin never seen before





	1. Sin of sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Srry I'm in my metal mood

"oh shit shit I'm arriving late"

Cardinal was driving his tricycle at high speed due to it will be his first time to lunch with all the papas together (because yesterday the Emeritus family adopted him) in the main room and he wanted to arrive early but he got distracted in the mall watching shining clothes. There still a long way to go towards the church yet and maybe he could have arrived in time if a duck family weren't crossing the street and he had to stop to not crush them. With his eyes looking at them he was anxiously waiting 

"come on... " he murmured 

Meanwhile in the church the giant and grey bells were sounding to announce the lunch time with all the popes reunited along with sister Imperator in a long and fancy red table with golden decoration

"alright" said papa Nihil "now we are ready-"

"hold a little moment" sister Imperator interrupted him "Cardinal hasn't arrived yet"

"oh that's true" he pretended to remember that but actually he didn't want Cardi to arrive

"I bet he will be late" Emeritus III commented 

"did someone searched for him in his room?" Emeritus II asked

"he should be here" Emeritus I said

Cardi arrived very hurried to the big garden of the church to place his tricycle and push the main doors and then he ran to the main room where he found all the papas already sat down in the table and asides of them a little table for ghouls and ghoulettes "Uhmm... My apologies for arriving late" he made a reverence and gestures with his hands "there was so much traffic jam" "it's okay, now sit" said the older papa They prayed to Lucifer and after that they only could hear the cutlery and plates between all the silence in the saloon 

"...and... Where I'll sleep? If that's not a problem" asked Cardi

"I will give you the number of your room later" Nihil answered 

"wait. If he didn't have a room. where did he sleep yesterday?" Imperator asked

"in the basement" Emeritus I said

Imperator looked at Nihil while he turned his head pretending to appear awkward just to give her a good impression

"at least he slept under a roof" II said 

"and we were there to accompany him" Alpha said while raising his hand

"yes" Cardi smiled "we made two rat nests, one for the ghouls and I and other for Sally

"who is Sally?"

"my rat pet" Cardi said while he showed the little animal getting out of his pocket 

the rat squeaked and started running making sister Imperator scream while Emeritus III climbed a chair in panic and Emeritus I grabbed a broom trying to crush the rat 

"wait wait! Don't kill her! You can hurt her if you hit her with that!" Cardi said while he was trying to reach his pet

The rat kept running until she jumped towards the ghouls' table where they stood up except Aether who opened his hands letting the rat fall in him

"she's saved" Aether said

"ew, how nasty" I said

"it's not that nasty if you wash your hands after that" the ghoul answered

"thanks Aether" Cardi smiled and saved the rat in his pocket 

it was the most awkward lunch time they ever had and it was only the first day with the new guy. Soon the sun fell down letting the stars and moon shins with a bright that illuminated the exterior of the religious building where Emeritus II and III were climbing the stairs "I still hungry after what happened in the lunch time, the rest of the food had rat parasites and there are no snacks here" III rolled his eyes letting go a heavy sigh "are you angry about that too?" "it's not like I'm angry" III answered "it's that there's something about Cardinal that makes me hesitate. He looks like that kind of silly guys who only steal oxygen and even even so our father let him stay

"oh don't worry about that" II pet his brother's cheek "dad will be responsible for all that and that's why we shouldn't take care about it"

"...you're right"

the big brother smiled and gave him a kiss

"yes that's it" Emeritus III smiled while he climbed some steps forward "wanna accompany me to my room? 

Emeritus II looked at his brother's buttocks and he accepted with a smiling face while he left his brother go in front to admire his sexy body.  
Once they were there Emeritus III was already saying goodbye 

"goodni-" 

"wait" he was interrupted by Emeritus II who stopped the door with one hand "now we are here, how do you think if I stay here with you all the night and we can do that?" the last word was said with double meaning 

"oh... " he blushed "but someone can notice"

"not if we do it quietly"

"..."

the younger one smiled and said 

"close the door"

II got excited and shut the door behind him to run towards his brother and gave him a French kiss.

in another part of the church Cardi was following papa Nihil from behind and then he pulled the papal robes 

"what do you want?" he looked at Cardi and remembered "oh yes, your room number"

Cardi nodded and smiled 

"here, take it" the papa gave him a sheet of paper with the number 66 "every door has a number, if the number is high you'll have to climb higher too, OK?"

"yes, thanks papa"

the boy grabbed his suitcase to climb up and organize his luggage. He climbed floor by floor and step by step looking for the room number til he finally found it, the room looked old and dirty but with some cleaning it would look better, he opened the big wooden door to see a very nasty surprise: he saw Emeritus II pushing his dick every time more inside of III while he was begging for more but soon they realized who was watching them 

"¡Cardi!" II said "it's not what you think"

Cardi screamed and he went down the stairs quickly 

"¡for asmodeus's sake!" the older one separated away "put on your clothes like nothing happened"

"ouch! Don't take it off that speed, it hurts" III said

"hurry up"

"of course, for you is very easy because you don't feel pain in the ass. And I told you to close the door"

"I was so excited that I didn't care about that"

For Cardi it was something new to see, he had seen many gay couples before but he has never seen an incestuous relationship and the worst part he didn't know was that they two had this relationship so much before Cardi arrived

"papa papa" he pulled again of the papal robes 

"there are you again" Nihil turned his head to see Copia

"papa I saw something terrible, well, maybe terrible but I saw it papa"

"you're saying so much 'papa' you know" he didn't paid so much attention to the young man "it reminds me of my son Emeritus I when he was younger and used to sing 'papa' ♪ ♬papapapapapapapapapapaaaaa♪ ♬ he was like five years old"

"listen to me, I saw-"

Some sisters of sin with sister Imperator were walking around there and when Papa Nihil looked at them he wanted to make a great impression 

"you look nervous" he interrupted Cardi again and touched his forehead "no you don't seem to be sick. I think you're just stressed out, don't worry I'm here to help you"

He put on sunglasses and was about to play the sax until Cardi grabbed the instrument 

"listen to me! I saw your two younger sons fucking in the room 66!"

"number 66? What were you doing there? Your room number is 99"

Copia stood mute for some seconds and he rolled the paper to see the number 99

"ooooh"

"but it's true what you tell me?"

"yes and I can prove it"

He grabbed the papa's suit and went up the stairs 

"here"

Papa Nihil entered to the room without warning and saw Emeritus III sleeping peacefully in his bed, he looked around to see his furniture organized as ever but he had to research 

"Emeritus" he got closer to his younger son and moved his shoulder to awake him "wake up"

Emeritus III opened his eyes slowly and turned to see his dad

"what are you doing in my room?"

Nihil grabbed III's face and tried to watch if his make up was muddy

"you look normal" then he smelled in his son's neck making him open his eyes wide open "you smell like expensive perfume" said coughing "I will look near here"

He looked under the bed, in the closet, even in the window and another impossible places to hide but no one was there 

"there's no one here" he looked at Cardi and then looked at his son "I'm sorry for that, keep sleeping"

They got out of the room

"I swear I saw them"

"maybe you need to pay a prostitute" the papa lay a hand in Copia's shoulder "that's what youngsters do. Now go to sleep"

Cardi sighed and started climbing up.  
Emeritus III made sure that no one else was outside and he moved a brick in his wall wich turned down and revealed a little secret room

"they have left already" 

"we should have used this room before! You never told me you had it" said II

"I wouldn't like to use it. I prefer my big bed" he said while he layed in the big bed being followed by his brother "now you see of what I'm talking about? He's a very naive guy"

"stop paying him attention" II said and kissed III's cheek "you smell like so much perfume" he coughed 

"I tried to hide your odor"

When Cardinal was climbing the stairs he found Water ghoul

"hey Cardi" Water waved at him

"hello Water" 

"I think this is yours" the ghoul gave him the red suitcase 

"wow thanks. Where did you find it?"

"it was in the stairs when you screamed, so I went with III and asked him what happened but... Uhm... You know it?"

"they had...?"

"yes you know it. So I kept the suitcase with me and now you're here I give it to you"

"you're a good ghoul" he smiled

They both were climbing the stairs and talking. With that Cardi knew that the Emeritus family has their ups and downs and now he will be involved in two situations that he wouldn't know how to handle.


	2. Cruel destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sister Imperator is Nihil's wife? if is that so please tell me so I can edit this

6:30 a.m and Cardi was already woke up with energy and a bright smile, he prepared a hand basket where he put cheese and water and then he went down the stairs and passed through the colorless garden with dead flowers to arrive at a secret hideout where he entered quietly (trying to not wake the ghouls) and gently he removed a little blanket to discover a rat nest with two of these animals

"good morning my friends" he whispered and put the food in a plate to feed them

"Copia" a voice could be heard 

He turned his head and watched Water rubbing his eyes 

"what are you doing this early?"

"I'm feeding my rat friends"

Water approached to the nest and saw the rats

"aaww they are so adorable"

"yes, they will have babies next week"

"how do you know that?"

"because two weeks ago Sally got pregnant and I've counting the days. In fact rats pregnancy is about three weeks"

"wow you really know so much about them"

"yeah... You're the first person who doesn't see me like a weird bug for that"

"I think it's because I'm friendly with people, but mostly with you, I think you're a very interesting person" he said shyly

Cardi smiled without noticing and his cheeks felt a wave of heat for so much cuteness 

"Uhmm... " he let the words go out for themselves "someday I can teach you more about rats"

"if you have time is alright"

"well, I mean-"

"how about if we reunite tomorrow in the fountain of the backyard at 3pm?"

He saw a shine in Water's eyes and he couldn't decline because for some reason he wanted to see Water happy

"that's good"

"great"

Meanwhile in room 66 Emeritus II opened his eyes and realized that he was layed in the same bed with his little brother hugging each other but this wasn't like any other hug they had, this time he could felt a cold sensation coming out of his little brother like a cold wind, he looked at III who was already woke up too

"do you feel well?"

The black haired one looked up

"why do you ask?"

"you're cold like a corpse. And you get cold when something's wrong"

III hugged his brother with more force

"I'm worried. What if father catch us someday?"

II raised an eyebrow 

"he won't. We have hidden this secret for many years and he hasn't suspected anything, besides, we are not doing anything wrong because this is a sin. Otherwise we have sister Imperator to distract him"

"do you think this is a real sin? I mean, humans are normalizing incest" III said

"normalize it doesn't mean it stops being bad" he pet III's hair

Later that morning sister Imperator was walking in the church's passageways searching for someone she haven't seen today

"papa Nihil?" she called and he appeared as fast as a light making her gasp

"you called me sister?" he smiled 

"oh! Well... Just wanted to say that it's almost time for the clergy message and non of your sons have presented"

"I would like to hear her saying 'non of our sons' but... " Nihil thought "I will call them"

"okay papa"

Every day after the clergy message they had a family reunion in the main hall

"now time for breakfast" Cardi smiled and when he was about to leave Omega grabbed him by his suit 

"wait not yet. Now it's time for the family reunion" the ghoul said and Cardi sat down again

"from now on there will be some changes to improve our service to lord Satan" papa Nihil started talking "we will separate us, Emeritus I will go to Asian continent in December 5th to finish with the Buddhist religion"

"sounds easy" he said

"Emeritus II will go to Europe in December 5th because he's the smartest of my sons and a great leader to handle a big continent"

"that's a fact" II said

"Emeritus III you will stay here in America to teach Cardinal how we work here"

"why me?" he asked

"because youngsters understand each other and I'm too old for that"

"and Copia you only will learn about what III teaches you"

"alright" he said

"we will separate too?" Little Ghoulette asked

"no, you will stay here too"

The ghouls celebrated and hugged

"but wait dad" III looked at Nihil "my coronation as papa will be in January 15th of next year, my brothers will be there to celebrate me?"

For a moment Nihil and Imperator exchanged nervous glances but then he looked at his son

"yeah, we all will be there to celebrate you"

III smiled while raising his eyebrows

"now you all can leave except you Copia, we have to talk with you"

"yes papa" he only said that because he got a little nervous 

When they all left III was jumping happy

"we won't see in a long time but hey, we can send cards and you will come to my coronation party" he was saying 

Emeritus II wanted to distract him, so he invented a lie

"Omega told me he will be waiting for you in the front yard"

"really? He didn't tell me"

"you should go to see if he's there. I will go with you later"

"it's a promise"

"yeah yeah" when he was sure III was finally gone, he got closer to the door of the main hall and he could listen what they were talking about 

"we have a mission for you Cardi" sister Imperator said

"I will only learn from Eme-" Cardi was repeating what papa Nihil said before but he was interrupted 

"no" papa Nihil said "that was just for keep III happy"

When II heard that he put a worried expression 

"is a very hard thing to say" Nihil continued "we adopted you to continue our bloodline before it dies. Listen, we don't use technology here so we separated my sons to don't let them know this"

"know what?" Cardi asked

"your mission will be kill Emeritus III in January 13th so you can turn into the new papa"

That was it. Emeritus II separated away from the door and he went to search III

"what!?" Cardi couldn't believe what he just heard "but papa, is your own son"

"I know but Imperator and I are agree with you because it looks like you have a shining future instead of him he only wants fame"

"but I don't think is that necessary to kill him" Cardi negated with the head "you can only tell him I will be the new papa, or even better, I can give him my place because I still new and-"

"but Cardi" Imperator looked at him "we don't want any remaining of him because he's a very avenging boy and he can kill you instead"

"you don't know him when he's angry" Nihil added

Cardi felt guilty and nervous only by hearing that 

"now the responsibility is yours to take his life..." he looked at Cardi with a dark aura "But don't be sad, your breakfast is here" papa Nihil smiled and Cardi's breakfast was served by a sister of sin

"see you later guys" Imperator waved at both of them and then she went to another place in the church 

"wow she's beautiful" Nihil sighed and smiled "well, I will go for my breakfast too"

He left Cardi alone in the big silent room. Cardi looked at his breakfast, a fried egg with orange juice and cereal. He cut the egg with the knife that was aside of him and watched the egg yolk getting out of it, it was very creepy to think he would have to see Emeritus III's blood getting out of him like this the day he have to kill III. His hunger disappeared and he left the food just like that.  
In another part of the church II was searching for III but he didn't have any answer, walking around there he could see III playing and laughing with the ghouls, but he also saw Cardi walking near there with a sad face 

"you!" II yelled at Cardi and pushed him to a dark passageway grabbing him by the neck of the suit "don't you dare to touch my little brother"

"wait wait" Cardi put a hand on II's hand to calm him "what are talking about?"

"don't play dumb" he said "I heard what papa Nihil told you and I won't let you lay a finger on III"

"but I don't want to kill him"

"you can feing to be sad but I will be watching you"

"I won't kill him, really"

"from you I could say you do want to kill him, yes you're very jealous about how sexy he is"

Cardi looked at Emeritus III who was playing the kazoo with the ghouls dancing (which reminded him of papa Nihil when he played the sax) but that wasn't the wrong thing

"wait, you just called your brother... Oh!" Cardi remembered last night "you were the two guys who-"

"yeah yeah. But just have clear that I will be watching for my bro and I won't let you touch him, alright?"

Cardi nodded and II let him go

"whew, what a love for him"

Copia walked around and found Water, they spent the day together with lessons about rats and having fun with many other things until the night arrived and Cardi had to go to sleep

"we are friends right?" Water asked

"haha of course we are" Cardi answered 

"oh uhmm... " he rubbed his hands and watched at other direction "I was wondering if I can sleep with you, even if I have to sleep under the bed"

"yes you can, follow me" he said kindly 

When they arrived to Cardi's room they only saw a bed for one

"your bed is for one"

"we will fix that" Cardi started searching something in his closet and then he got out from there many leafs, fluff balls and many branches "with this"

"oh I see"

They built a rat nest and layed down there

"goodnight Cardi"

"Goodnight Water"

At the beginning nothing wrong happened but when Water fell asleep he started feeling weird and not for the fact that he was sleeping aside from his friend, he was feeling his stomach upset because he knew that days won't stop going and the day of the murdering would arrive in a blink

"I can't do this" Cardi was thinking "there must be a solution"

Meanwhile in room number 33 (papa Emeritus II's room) II and III were layed in bed hugged again but this time II's eyes were open

"I can't let this happen" II was thinking "I can't let him die just like that"

"I will scape from this situation" thought Cardi

"I will save him" thought II

"I will tell him the truth" both thought 

"yes. Tomorrow I will tell him and with that he can save himself" Cardi smiled while closing his eyes and he got comfy in the nest

"tomorrow I will tell him in order to save him" he closed his eyes and covered with the blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not include the NSFW scene. I just realized that it was unnecessary but someday I'll write it

**Author's Note:**

> Just lil' clarification: this is an AU where all the popes live together in the same church


End file.
